Peach’s Infuriating Taunt
by CinnyGirl5
Summary: It may not seem like the brightest idea to bet on a princess in a brawl against a boxer, but Peach noticed the hole in her foe’s gameplan and decided to capitalize on it. She intended to frustrate and toy with the boxer by showering him with taunting comments and mocking little dances to trick him into acting recklessly. One of her taunts in particular really flipped Mac’s switch..


"Lalalala Laaa-Laaa! Lalalala Laaa-Laaa!" The princess sang at her opponent tauntingly in the tune of "Ring Around the Roses" as she danced mockingly back and forth holding both sides of her elegant skirt. She was already employing her cunning mindgames, attempting to enrage her enemy to trick him into attacking thoughtlessly. It lead to her opponents fighting emotionally, often impulsively and without thought behind their actions, allowing her to capitalize. While she may not have been the strongest fighter physically, she was amazing at getting into the heads of her foes and influencing them into becoming reckless by getting their blood boiling. No one would expect such a dainty pink princess to be so aggravating, which is part of why it worked so well.

Seeing as he was already ticked off by Peach's condescending smirk, her taunt got Mac fuming with rage. He unhesitantly charged at the tauntress ready to deliver a powerful punch fueled by his anger.

The princess was picking up on the fact that he was beginning to lose his cool. It amused her that her target had fallen for her trap. He had no idea of the tricks she had up her sleeve and was far too enraged to consider them. As the boxer quickly closed in on her, she suddenly took her golf club out of hiding and sent him flying in one fell swoop as he was immobilized by shock. He couldn't understand where such a deadly weapon came from, or why a pink princess would be carrying such a thing!

Mac screamed as he was swung all the way back to his starting position. "Haha! I caught you by surprise, didn't I?" Peach giggled as she looked over at her floored opponent, bruised by her brutal attack. She skipped a little closer to her foe and knelt down to him as he was still trying to recover from his injury, but she made sure she stayed at a range at which she could react to anything he did. "Haha! Awww, it looks like my singing made the little boxer _maaaaad..._!" Peach attempted to motivate her foe to get up and fight again by fueling him with more anger.

Her words were getting to him. It was evident with the way he began to slam the floor of the with his fists as he gave her a threatening scowl, but it couldn't shake the Princess's confidence even a little. "Ooooh goodness! I'm_ sooooo_ scared! I'm oh-so sorry for riling you up so much, shorty!" cried the princess, yet the infuriating grin never left her face. Her obvious sarcasm got Mac shouting uncontrollably in pure rage, unable to contain his emotions. The golden haired princess subtly beckoned her foe during his outburst to draw him in, knowing that he wouldn't be able to control himself in his enraged state.

As her furious foe threw himself at her with no thought behind his actions, Peach reacted accordingly and decided to sweep her opponent straight off his feet with a low swipe from her right leg. Mac came crashing down to the ground again in agonizing pain. "Ouch! That looked like it hurt! Awww, are you feeling okay?" She asked in a sarcastic tone to infuriate her enemy, and it's no surprise that it worked.

Despite being severely weakened by his injuries, Mac couldn't stand the thought of letting this girl get away with humiliating him. He sprung up as quick as he possibly could and threw a desperate punch with all of his remaining strength at the girl. Peach jumped backwards to swiftly avoid the attack, took a Bob-Omb out of her dress pocket and threw it at her foe in retaliation. Before Mac had any chance to react, the bomb caused an incredibly loud explosion upon impact and sent Mac soaring over to the ledge of the stage.

It satisfied Peach knowing that her plan had worked flawlessly so far. She happily skipped over to her collapsed opponent and crouched down in front of him to toy with him some more.

"Hehe, it's cute that you're trying so hard to scare me. It's funny watching agitated little boxers lose their minds." Peach's smug grin was back to irritate her enemy. "Doesn't it get on your nerves? The thought of losing to the little princess you severely underestimated?"

Mac was beginning to lose his cool again. "GrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRR!!!" He growled as he began to shake uncontrollably, letting Peach know that she was inside his head.

"Oh, Am I annoying you again? Please try to calm down! You don't want another Bob-Omb in your face, do you?" Teased the princess, knowing that it would only make Mac scream even louder as his skin turned a bright shade of red. "Oh no! He's _maaaaad! _Calm down, shorty! Take deep breaths, clear your mind and-"

Before she could even finish her advice that he really should have been following, Mac threw his right arm straight at the princess whilst screaming in the process. His body was bright red, he had a furious scowl on his face and he had lost all control of himself.

Peach was prepared. She dodged to her right and caught the fury fueled punch as it came towards her. She took control of the arm by placing it under her left armpit. "Thank you!" Taunted the princess. Mac desperately struggled to wriggle his arm out of her grasp, but her surprisingly strong grip was too much him! Frustrated by this and her taunting smile, he then threw his left arm at her in desperation, but it ended up meeting the same fate as she managed to tuck it under her right armpit.

Both of his strongest weapons had been stripped away from him and he wasn't used to attacking with his feet. Before he had the chance to think, Peach took this opportunity to land a few blows herself. His stomach was wide open, so she stabbed straight into his body using her deadly red high heels in a barrage of kicks from her right leg. His pain grew infinitely more agonizing with every one of her kicks with no way to defend himself. After about a dozen of them, she suddenly let go of his arms and delivered one final kick to his stomach, sending him soaring off the stage.

However, he wasn't finished, as he just barely managed to recover and land back on his feet. He was still in extreme pain and didn't feel like he could go on. As he just about managed to get off the ledge, he wondered why Peach wasn't trying to stop him from recovering. As he was already infuriated by her constant mockery, he assumed that she was just toying with him and giving him a chance to fight back. Her presumed cockiness drove him further up the wall.

"Lalalala Laaa-Laaa!"

Mac heard a feminine voice taunting him once again, but this time it was from above. As he looked up, he saw the irritating pink princess stood on a platform that had suddenly appeared on the opposite side of stage, singing and dancing to her infuriating little song that she knew would get in her opponent's head.

"Lalalala Laaa-Laaa! Lalalala Laaa-Laaa!" Peach goaded her foe to come at her, fueling him with a burning desire to see her dead by taunting him. Mac fell for her bait of course, screaming in his rage as he dashed up to the platform and attempted to jump up to her level.

...but he couldn't make it! No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't manage to reach the platform she was taunting him onto. Peach continued to sing her song and dance her dance as she watched below her in hilarity at the boxer desperately trying to reach the ledge, but to no avail. She could almost physically sense his pure frustration. Justified frustration, but funny nonetheless.

She decided to toy with him some more. Peach dipped down and began to lay on her front whilst poking her head out on the ledge of the platform Mac was struggling to reach. Whilst taunting her enemy with a smirk, she beckoned the little boxer to come and get her, knowing full well that he was hopeless.

"Awww, he's frustrated, isn't he? Hehe, I guess it's only fitting that _Little _Mac would have such a _short_ fuse!" Peach mocked the shorter boxer, enraging him and increasing his burning desire to watch her fall, but he couldn't reach the ledge no matter how hard he tried.

Peach had Mac all tied up in her sneaky little plan. His sheer physical advantage meant almost nothing if he didn't have a calm mind to pilot it. Taunting her enemy made him irrational and impulsive, making it easy to bait him into her traps.

Suddenly, the floating platform the princess was currently laying on started to drift away, but it was nothing she couldn't react to. She jumped off the platform and lightly floated down right to the corner of the stage, not too far away from Mac himself.

The boxer saw this as the perfect opportunity to strike. The tauntress was cornered with nowhere else to run. He could finally release all of his built up anger out on the one who caused it. It was time for revenge. Without hesitation, he charged furiously at the girl with all the energy he had left.

However, he was suddenly stopped in tracks. His feet were stuck to the ground and were being sucked stright into the stage by this mysterious black substance. Until eventually...

SPLAT!

Mac's entire lower body had been instantly pulled into the stage!

Peach had unsuspectedly snuck a Pitfall item onto the ground as Mac was busy recovering back to the stage, and she'd successfully baited her foe into landing on it.

"Haha! I tricked you!" Giggled the princess tauntingly, staring down at her immobilized enemy that was no more than a meter away from her. He felt baffled, enraged, frustrated, humiliated, and many more emotions, and Peach could tell. "Hehe, I must have caught you buy surprise. Your cute little facial expression is telling me all about those unpleasant emotions rushing through your veins. Oh, and you're shaking, too! You look like you're about to burst...!"

Mac let out all of his frustrations in an uncontrollable shriek, banging his fists on the stage in his fury. "_I've never seen someone so mad before..." _the princess thought to herselfz "_Not even Bowser gets this angry!"_

"Ooh goodness! Hey, please try to calm down, okay? Don't worry, it'll be over soon ;)" sarcastically commented the princess with a slight giggle in her voice. She couldn't keep it in even if she tried.

Her comment only amplified the shouting. He reached as far as he could to try and land a punch whilst his lower body was stuck, but she was just a few inches out of his range. "Haha! Missed me! You do seem to be losing your cool, to say the least, but don't worry. I'll sing you a nice little song to help you clear your head! Think of this as a lullaby of sorts..."

Mac knew exactly what she was gonna do, and couldn't stand the thought of it. He knew that she was only doing this to make him even more furious than he already was. He reached as far as he possibly could with his jabs but they were just short of scraping the bottom of her royal pink dress.

Peach took hold of both sides of her dress, looked down at her opponent with a taunting grin, and began to sing in her oh-so humiliating tone again.

"Lalalala Laaa-Laaa! Lalalala Laaa-Laaa! Lalalala Laaa-Laaa! Lalalala Laaa-Laaa!"

The pretty yet powerful princess provoked her enemy once again, annoying him into attacking to stop the taunting little tune plaging his ears. There was 1 small problem though - he couldn't stand up! Emotions ran wild inside her target. His screams of anger tried to interrupt her mockery, but she kept it going. In overwhelming frustration, Mac's skin began to turn a bright shade of red, making it evident that her taunts were taking effect.

"Lalalala Laaa-Laaa! Lalalala Laaa-Laaa!" The taunting continued. As the black substance's grip weakened overtime, Mac slowly began to wriggle out of the mess he was in. His enraged state gave him even more strength to force himself out. Overtime, he managed to fully break free, but his anger was still far from suppressed. Seeing as her opponent could finally stand up again, she took her left hand off her dress for a moment to beckon him. It's not like she needed to, but it was fun to induce maximum rage from her enemy.

Mac charged uncontrollably at his foe. As he went to deliver his reckless attack, Peach swooped down and to her left and stuck her right leg out where he was dashing, all too fast for Mac to react to. Before he could even realize it, he tripped over her leg coated by her dress and crashed face first into the ground.

Peach had her fun, but it was time to finish off her foe before he went a little too bonkers and landed a hit. Whilst he was faceplanted and completely unaware, she skipped behind him carefully, took out her golf club and prepared to deliver her final swing. "Hehe, I tricked you again...!" She taunted in a quiet voice just to get on his nerves one last time. The princess got into position, pulled the golf club back into the air and...

WHACK! The golf club slammed him straight in the behind with her surprisingly powerful strength. Screaming in agony, the boxer soared straight off the stage and into the stars, never to be seen again.

"GAME!"

...Until the victory ceremony, that is.

As the winner was revealed on the big stage, Peach swiftly turned around and gave a little wave to her still frustrated opponent. "Awwww, did I _wiiiiiin? _;)" She just HAD to rub it in once last time.

Mac refused to clap like a respectful loser would. He had to try with all his might not to let out a deafening scream as his body burned with pure rage. Even so, his severe convulsing, clenched fists and infuriated facial expression was more than a funny enough reaction for her.


End file.
